robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat O
Heat O of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the fifteenth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat O was originally broadcast on March 24, 2000 on BBC Two. The episode managed to attract 4.84 million viewers, a decrease of 370,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked second in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 20-26 March, behind only Journeys to the Bottom of the Sea. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Schumey Too vs The Steel Avenger Both robots got away quickly and rammed each other. The Steel Avenger used its axe, but missed Schumey Too, who then lifted The Steel Avenger with its lifting forks and nearly pushed The Steel Avenger in the pit, but wasn't strong enough and The Steel Avenger escaped. As The Steel Avenger continued to retreat, it narrowly missed an attack from Shunt, before charging towards Schumey Too and into the arena wall. The Steel Avenger then turned and got caught on the front of Schumey Too, who nearly tipped it over. The Steel Avenger retreated slightly and turned and fired its axe again, but missed once more. The Steel Avenger lined itself up for another attack and fired its weapon again, but failed to make contact with the shell of Schumey Too. After one more failed attempt with the axe, The Steel Avenger finally managed to hit Schumey Too, causing a small piece of bodywork to flick up. The Steel Avenger then missed with three more axe blows, before Schumey Too angled itself towards an arena spike, which flicked it up twice. Schumey Too got away, but as it tried to regain some composure, The Steel Avenger intercepted its drive, axing it and forcing its back wheels over the pit before it fell in. Winner: The Steel Avenger Terminal Ferocity vs Facet Both robots started by driving past each other, before Facet turned quickly, slid underneath Facet and turned Terminal Ferocity on its side straight away. Terminal Ferocity couldn't self-right, so Dead Metal came in for the kill, slicing the bottom of Terminal Ferocity with its saw. Facet then flipped Matilda over but she was righted by Shunt. Facet also attempted to flip Sgt. Bash but was unsuccessful and the house robot clawed into Facet's body as cease was called. Winner: Facet Crasha Gnasha vs Fire Storm Fire Storm immediately slammed Crasha Gnasha onto the side wall and it was turned upside-down by the impact and immobilised. The house robots came in to attack; Sgt. Bash clawed at Crasha Gnasha's head before Dead Metal sliced into one of its wheels, before the wheel completely flew off in another attack, and cease was called. This remains one of the quickest immobilisations in the history of Robot Wars. Winner: Fire Storm Diotoir vs Sting 2 Both robots came together in the middle of the arena, before Diotoir angled onto the side of Sting 2 in an attempt to get its lifting arm underneath Sting 2, but it failed to make purchase on its opponent, with some fur also falling off. Sting 2 flicked away with its tail, which caused little trouble for Diotoir, before the action drifted towards Sgt. Bash's CPZ. Diotoir focused its attacks on the side of Sting 2 again, and lifted it up slightly. Diotoir continued to nag Sting 2 and forced it towards the arena wall. Diotoir tried to push Sting 2 into Sgt. Bash, but Sting 2 angled away just in time. Diotoir then got in behind Sting 2 and pushed it towards the pit and in. Winner: Diotoir Round 2 Diotoir vs The Steel Avenger The Steel Avenger started the quicker of the two, and tried to drive around the side of Diotoir as their opponent sat idle. Diotoir deflected the attack away and tried to get underneath the side of The Steel Avenger, who then drove away themselves, but went straight into the clutches of Dead Metal. The Steel Avenger defended itself by firing its axe and then got away from the CPZ, before slamming into the arena wall and reversing over the lip of Diotoir's lifting arm. Both robots ventured towards danger, nearly going into a CPZ each, before both turned and met against an arena wall, where The Steel Avenger used its axe to little effect. Diotoir flicked The Steel Avenger up, where it was left stranded on the arena wall for a short time, before Sgt. Bash freed it. Diotoir tried to flick The Steel Avenger again, but missed, with an eye and an eyebrow falling off Diotoir in the process as The Steel Avenger themselves were caught temporarily by Dead Metal. The Steel Avenger drove into the arena wall, and as they turned to face Diotoir again, the Irish robot slid underneath The Steel Avenger and turned it onto its side, immobilising it. As the House Robots closed in, Diotoir lingered too close, and Sgt. Bash set Diotoir's fur on fire with his flamethrower, while Shunt and Dead Metal attacked The Steel Avenger. Winner: Diotoir Facet vs Fire Storm Both robots clashed near the centre of the arena, with the angle that Fire Storm met Facet at meaning they could only drive into the side of its opponent. Fire Storm backed away and then narrowly avoided a flip from Facet, before Fire Storm drove at Facet again, but couldn't get underneath it, clipping the front of Facet's flipper. Fire Storm drove at the back of Facet, who then flew over Fire Storm and landed on its wheels. Fire Storm manoeuvred again in an attempt to get underneath Facet, but drove onto the flipper of Facet and was flipped over. It managed to self-right, and then drove towards Facet, clipping it as it went past. Fire Storm knocked the front of Facet once more, before getting underneath Facet and trying to flip it, but was twice unsuccessful. Fire Storm then adjusted itself and finally got its flipping arm in the right place, and flipped Facet up against the arena wall, in a position where the flipper could not right it. Fire Storm decided to attack Matilda, with the House Robots lifting Fire Storm up, while Sir Killalot got his lance into Facet's gaping mouth and lifted it up, before the inside of Facet caught fire after cease was called. Winner: Fire Storm Heat Final Diotoir vs Fire Storm Fire Storm started quickly and clashed with Diotoir, forcing it back towards the arena wall. Both robots jostled in an attempt to get underneath one another, with Diotoir's lifting arm firing as Fire Storm drove at them. Fire Storm then backed away and slid underneath the front of Diotoir and flipped it over, before pushing it onto the flame pit where it caught fire. Dead Metal came into saw it, but caught fire himself in the process. Sir Killalot picked up Diotoir with the lance and placed it on the floor flipper where it was thrown across the arena. Cease was called and Fire Storm moved on to the semi-finals. Heat Winner: Fire Storm Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat O, it was the penultimate Pinball Warrior run, featuring Razer. Score: 210 points Trivia *The new machine of Team Nemesis, suffered terrible misfortune in this heat. Upon boarding the ferry from Ireland, customs demanded that Diotoir be dismantled. This left Peter Redmond, Joe Gavin and Cairon Byrne only a few hours to reassemble Diotoir in order to compete. Despite this, Diotoir managed to reach the heat final before losing. *Fire Storm's first battle with Crasha Gnasha is ranked joint sixth in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *Heat O was the second and last of two Series 3 heats to feature more veterans than newcomers, the other being Heat I. *Unusually, the opening titles recap was not structured sequentially and did not feature any clips from Heats J, K, L and N. *Firestorm and Diotoir would both appear in Heat C of Series 4 and be seeded in that heat. Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation